A New Direction for New Directions
by OminousDinosaur
Summary: Gleek yourself! Applications being accepted now. You could be in New Directions or any other glee club that catches my fancy.Review to apply. Need more guys, some girls. Need some mean gleeks to create conflict. I have posted some chapters :  Check it?
1. The Application Process

Okay, so I realize that other people are doing the same thing, but I really really REALLY liked this idea, so... apply for New Directions! (or any other Glee club that might come up somewhere in the story.) Application is below. :D

* * *

Name-

Nickname-

Age/Grade (9-12)-

Birthday-

Stereotype/Group (optional)-

Personality-

Style-

Vocal Range(girls- soprano- highest mezzo soprano- middle alto-lowest—boys-countertenor- highest-tenor-middle high- baritone-middle low-bass-lowest)

History-

Song they audition with-

Hair-

Height-

Weight-

Eyes-

Any other appearance(you can just include a link in the review)

Wear make-up? If so, what type-

Nationality-

Fears-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Family-

Song Ideas-

Favorite Singer-

Plays Instrument?-

Friends they would have-

People they'd be enemies with-

Anything I missed?-

Idea's-

Religion(optional)*-

Why they want to be in Glee-

* * *

P.S. Your character can be ANY religion or nationality... I don't descriminate. 'Cause that would be bad. I will most likely write Vocal Adrenaline into here eventually, so if you aren't picked for New Directions, you could be in VA or another glee club! :)

-OminousDinosaur


	2. Accepted Gleeks So Far

So far, this is who has been accepted:

Girls:

Hayden White

Sydney Cooper

Alexa Davis

Amelia NoLastName (I'll make one up :P)

Guys:

Adam Smith-Jones

Kaden Adams

Tristan Peters

Jordan Palmer

I am going to write the story and keep accepting apps. I need more :) P.S. don't be discouraged if your character's name isn't up here, I'll use them another time, or I'll add them later.


	3. Brand New Day

Okay, so this is chapter one. I will still be accepting applications. This chapter focuses around a character by the name of Alexa Davis. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee, or any of the songs that I will ever use. I really don't wanna post this disclaimer more than once so... don't expect to see this again. The only thing I own from this whole fiction is SOME of the characters (but not even, cause you all gave them to me *feels loved*) and the plot line. Kay thanks :)

* * *

When Alexa walked in the doors, she didn't expect to see that the halls were deserted. She looked around. It was her first day at William McKinley High School. It looked nice enough, that's for sure. She wandered around aimlessly, humming to the song "Brand New Day" by Forty Foot Echo. She had no idea where she was supposed to go.

_Maybe I should find the office?_ she thought to herslef. She had never transferred before... she didn't know the drill. She turned a corner, only to run into a guy and girl making out. They were obviously boyfriend and girlfriend. _This is awkward, _she thought. _I haven't even been here for 10 minutes and I've already witnessed a random make out session. _ Alexa cleared her throat, trying to get the couple to realize she was in the hall way.

The boy looked up. He looked startled, and, to his credit, embarrassed that they'd been caught. The girl glanced over at Alexa and glared. _Bitch._

The boy looked at Alexa from under his long, dark colored bangs. He straightened up and said, "Hey. Sorry about that. My name is Tristan, and this is my girlfriend, Sydney." He stared at her with his emerald green eyes, waiting for a response. Alexa couldn't breathe. He had the nicest eyes she had ever seen, and she felt like she could fall right into them. She just gazed in astonishment at his features. He had sharp features, a very defined jaw line, and a punk-rock style, as far as she could tell.

Then she realized that she was stareing. _Way to go, Alexa. Let's just stare at them like they're freaks. that'll make you some freinds real quick. _

"My name's Alexa. I have to get to the office. Its been lovely meeting you both." She smiled warmly, and the girl-Sydney- just glared. _Kill them with kindness, _Alexa thought. "Oh, and Sydney? I really hope we can be friends! I mean, I don't know anybody here, so..." Alexa just smiled. "Well, I'll see you later!" It really killed her to be that nice.

As she walked off, she heard Sydney exclaim, "Stupid fucking gingers can't even mind their own business..."

It sort of hurt that the blonde girl would say that. She didn't know Alexa at all. And Alexa wasn't a ginger, not in the true sense of the word. Yes, she had red hair. But it wasn't carroty, it was a deep, passion red. At least, that's what she liked to say. So, instead of just ignoreing what Sydney had to say, Alexa called out, "I heard that. And at least I'm a ginger and not a dumb blond like you."

She heard a loud gasp from Sydney, and a deep laugh from Tristan, which was quickly cut off by a yelp of pain. Alexa just assumed Bitch From Hell had hit him. _Maybe Sydney isn't so bad. I mean, I did break up a pretty hot make out session, _she thought. She pondered this until she got to the office. She met with Principal Figgins, and she was off to third period. She looked at her schedule, and groaned. She had Math 20 first period, English 20 B second period, Spanish 20 third period, lunch, Biology 20 in fourth, and in the last period of the day, she had an elective. Figgins had told her that she needed to choose an elective within the next two days.

_Two days. How am I supposed to pick an elective in two days?_

That's when she saw a flyer out of the corner of her eye. It read, "New Directions: Join!" When she looked at it closer, she realized it was for the school glee club. She giggled. This was just _too _perfect. Alexa loved to sing. And dance.

"Is something funny?" Alexa squealed in surprise as she heard a deep voice behind her.

"You- scared- me!" she gasped out.

"Sorry. I heard you laugh and I had to know what was so funny." Tristan replied.

"Oh, nothing. I just chose my elective, that's all."

"Glee club?" Tristan looked incredulous.

"Yes. I love to sing and dance." she replied simply. "Are you joining?" The look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of confusion, disbelief, and consideration.

"I don't know." he responded. "I never really thought about it. I'm really busy with my band-"

"You're in a band?" Alex interjected. "That's impressinve. What do you play?" Tristan just looked at her like this was the very last thing he ever thought he'd be talking to a girl about.

"Well, I play the bass and do lead vocals."

"You're auditioning for glee club with me!" she exclaimed.

"I also play the guitar and some piano and- wait, what?"

"You're joining glee club with me. You can obviously sing if you're the lead singer in a band. And don't even try to protest. This is happening. Now, I better make my way over to Spanish before the bell rings."

And with that, she left.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Love it or hate it, it's still an obsession. (Horrible song reference right there :P) Reviews would be lovely, and more applications! :D Make my day, pwease and thank you!

Love, Omnom. xoxo


	4. Hallelujah

Chapter two!

* * *

Tristan stared as Alexa brisquely walked down the hallway towards the Spanish room. _Wow,_ he thought. _She's so... different. I mean, what other girl would be able to rope me into auditioning for glee club?_ He contemplated some song choices, and then decided that he'd have to get Alexa to help him out. He'd talk to her at lunch hour.

He thought about when he first saw her.

_Tristan was kissing Sydney in the hallway when he heard some small footprints. He thought nothing of it, until he heard a very feminine voice clear her throat purposefully. He pulled away from Sydney and glanced up to see a startlingly beautiful red head, looking extemely dissaproving at them. He was surprised at how embarassed he was. He could feel the blush rise to his cheeks, and he just stared into her deep sea blue eyes. Sydney looked up to see the girl, and scowled. Syd hated being interupted. Before Sydney had the chance to say something that would have been inappropriate and quite possibly rude, he spoke up. _

_""Hey. Sorry about that. My name is Tristan, and this is my girlfriend, Sydney." Tristan didn't really know why he had introduced Sydney. Sydney could be a bitch when she wanted, and now looked like one of those times. _

_"My name's Alexa. I have to get to the office. Its been lovely meeting you both." She said shyly, starting to pass by them. She must have seen the look on Syd's face, cause she said, ""Oh, and Sydney? I really hope we can be friends! I mean, I don't know anybody here, so..." She smiled brightly. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. "Well, I'll see you later!" And she turned and started to walk away. _

_"Stupid fucking gingers, can't even mind their own business..." Sydney grumbled loudly. He sighed. They had been fighting a ton lately, and he was sick of her bitching about everything. Tristan was about to tell her off when Alexa called out over her shoulder and said, "I heard that. And at least I'm a ginger and not a dumb blond like you."_

_He burst out laughing, only to get punched in the stomach by Sydney. That was gonna leave a mark. _

The bell brought him out of his reverie, and he sighed. He walked towards the cafeteria, hoping that Alexa would want to sit with him and his band mates.

When he got to the cafeteria, got his food, and sat down at his regular table, he was ready to tell the rest of his band that he was trying out for the glee club. He got mixed replies to that. Some were along the lines of "About time!" and others were more like "You're doing WHAT?"

Just as his friends were accepting the fact that he was going to join glee, one of them, Chad, let out a low wolf whistle. "Who's the fox?" He asked.

"Who?" Tristan asked. He was sort of confused. He looked around for Christine, the school slut. That's usually who they were reffering to when they said stuff like that.

"The one by the doors. Looks like she's searching for someone. Has hair as red as a fire truck. Wearing a grey sweater that says "Create Love" on it, with-"

"Oh, that's Alexa. The one that's makeing me join glee." he interjected. They all turned and stared at him. The table got really quiet all of a sudden. "What?"

"Dude. She's _hot._"

"Yeah, and?"

Chad was about to reply when they heard Alexa's voice behind them.

"Hey Tristan. Mind if I sit with you?" With out waiting for a reply, she plopped down beside him. "So, introduce me to your friends."

"Oh, yeah. Um, guys this is Alexa. She's new. Um, Alexa, this is Chad, Justin, Gabriel, and Kyle. They're my band."

"Nice to meet you all, really. A pleasure. Anyways, I was just wondering if Tristan had any song suggestions for the auditions."

All was silent at the table. Tristan replied, "I don't know what your voice sounds like, so-"

All of a sudden she broke out into song.

_I've heard there was a sacred chord that_

_David played and it pleased the Lord._

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

_Well it goes like this:_

_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

She finished singing and said, "How was that?"

The boys were all gawking at her.

Chad sputtered, "I- well- uh- wow." Tristan knew exactly what he meant. Alexa's voice had a certain quality about that made sound like she'd be excellent at punk rock, and she rocked at _Hallelujah_. He had a feeling that she could sing almost anything.

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh yeah. I've got lots."

* * *

Song: Hallelujah (cover) by Kate Voegele. Review? And yes, I updated twice today. I'm on a roll. This story will be more glee-centric after they audition. :)


	5. Audition

Chapter 3! I might not keep writing this, I don't feel like it fits the Glee theme. Lemme know if you want me to keep writing it!

* * *

_Don't freak out, Alexa. Don't get too nervous. Just- sing. It's what you do. _She had been repeating this over and over in her head for the past 20 minutes. She had to perform in from=nt of the whole freakin' glee club in a few minutes. What if they didn't like her? What if they hated her? What if-?

"Alexa Davis? Come with me." It was her Spanish teacher, Mr. Shuester.

"So, Alexa, what will you be performing for us today?"

"If its all right with you, Mr. Shue, I'd like to dedicate this to my brother in law, who has just been shipped out to Iraq. The song is called "My Hero" and its by the Foo Fighters."

"Take it away!"

The music started, and she closed her eyes to get in the zone. _Show time, _she thought.

_Too alarming now to talk about_

_Take your pictures down and shake it out_

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud_

_Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

_Don't the best of them bleed it out_

_While the rest of them peter out_

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud_

_Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

_Kudos my hero leaving all the best_

_You know my hero, the one that's on_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

The rest of glee cub was stunned into silence. Tristan had suggested this song, and now she was gld that he did. They were obviously impressed by what they had heard.

"Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Shue exclaimed loudly. Everyone in the room cheered, except a certain blonde haired girl in the back. Alexa hadn't even relaized that Sydney was there, and angry. In fact, Sydney was _fuming. _

_What's the ginger doing here, auditioning for MY glee club?_ Sydney wondered. _I mean, she's a new kid. New kids never have the guts to get up in front of people and perform, let alone do it so well. _

She heard the door open, and she glanced up, only to see Tristan talking to the band, and Mr. Shue trying to get everyone to be quiet so he could sing. She gaped. _What was he doing here?_

That's when he started to sing. The song wasn't his usual style, but it sounded good on him. _Very good, indeed, _she thought, surprised.

_My mama told me when I was young_

_Said sit beside me my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say_

_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day_

_Oh, yeah it will_

_Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_You'll find a woman and you'll find love_

_And don't forget that there is a someone up above_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_And be something you'll love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?_

_Then you can_

_Don't get your lust from the rich man's gold_

_All that you need now is in your soul_

_And you can do this, oh baby if you try_

_All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_And be something you'll love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?_

_If you can_

_Oh, don't you worry, you'll find yourself_

_Follow your heart and nothing else_

_And you can do this, oh baby if you try_

_All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Be something you'll love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?_

_So baby be a simple, be a simple man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?_

Sydney was staring. She had no idea he could sing like that. She had never been to one of his band's shows. She just assumed that he was background vocals, but with a voice like _that_, he had to be the lead singer. She clapped and cheered, knowing without a doubt that he was now the male lead of New Directions. Adam would not be happy.

_Oh, Adam, _she sighed. _You're so cute, and if I wasn't with Tristan, I would definately be with you. Actually-_

Sydney's thought was cut off when The Ginger sat down beside her. Ugh, what was her name? Oh yeah, Alexis or something. _Maybe I should talk to her, _Sydney thought.

Sydney never had time to make that decision, because Alexa looked over at her and gave her the brightest, warmedt smile she had ever seen.

"Hi Sydney! I didn't know you were in glee! This'll be so fun, we can sing together and dance and... and... and everything! Wow! Seriously though, isn't it a good thing Tristan auditioned? He's-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Sydney asked harshly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just hyper. Performing does that to me. I get jittery. Sorry. But seriously, we should hang out or something."

Sydney was caught off gaurd. She didn't expect Alexis (Alexa, Alex, whatever), to be so nice to her after she had treated her like dirt.

"Um- sure. I mean, why not?" she stuttered out. "It'll be fun."

Little did she know that Alexa had something up her sleeve.

* * *

Songs used were My Hero by the Foo Fighters and Simple Man by Shinedown. Thanks for reading!

Much love, Omnom :)


	6. Labour of Love

Hey Guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I know its not an excuse, but I've had lots going on lately. But anyways, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Alexa walked out of the choir room grinning. After glee had finished, Adam, the male lead, came up and asked her out. She deliberated. It was her first day, and she didn't want to jump into anything. She agreed, and now she was glad she did.

Adam was British, and he was a nice enough looking guy, with his pale green eyes, almost the color of celery, and his choclatey brown hair. Sure, she didn't really know him yet, but that's okay. Alexa had had boyfriends before, many of which she didn't know very well before they started to date.

Alexa walked through the halls, looking at everyone as they passed by, some giveing her curious glances, others glareing. She shrugged it off. She was on cloud nine. She had been accepted into the Glee club, and she had been asked out by a British guy, and British accents? They're sort of hot.

Alexa was just about to walk out the doors when Tristan stopped her. _Why is he stopping me from going home? I stuff to do, _she thought, annoyed.

"Hey, Alexa, uh, Chad and the rest of the guys were wondering if you'd wanna do a show with us sometime? I mean, you have a great voice, and, well, we need a new sound, so yeah if you'd let me know-"

"Tristan, I'd love to! When? Where? What time do we practice? What will we be singing? I need to go home and start-"

"Alexa! Calm down. Our next show is next Friday at eight o'clock at the roller rink. It's the only place in town that will actually let us play... But yeah, we practice every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at three."

"If you don't mind me asking, where, exactly, do we practice?"

"Oh! No problem, we practice at my house."

Tristan gave her the address and they went their seperate ways.

* * *

When Alexa got home, she walked straight into her very pregnant sister, Lucy. Alexa took one look at Lucy, and burst out laughing. Lucy had flour all over her face, egg splattered on her shirt, and cocoa smeared down the right side of her face, carrying a plate of cookies. She looked supremely guilty, like a toddler who got into trouble for not listening.

After Alexa calmed down a little bit, she looked up at Lucy and grinned. Lucy just glared.

"Lucy, what were you doing in the kitchen?" she asked, even though she had an idea."

"I had a craving for double chocolate chip cookies," she said, looking so serious that Alexa almost cracked up again.

"Did you make the kitchen a huge mess, too, or just yourself?" Alexa asked, pointedly.

Lucy just grumbled and waddled her way over to the couch in the family room to watch _Fringe_, her favourite television show. Alexa sat down to watch with her, and just as the main characters, Olivia and Peter, realized their feelings for each other, she heard a low moan coming from her sister.

"Lucy, is something wrong?"

"I think I just went into labour."

* * *

Adam was suprised that Alexa had agreed to go out with him so easily. He had thought he would have to work agt it, and work hard. But, after he asked, she thought about it for all of ten seconds before accepting.

He looked at the phone number she had written on his hand. He was wondering if her should call her right now, or if he should wait until she called him. As he was deliberating, his phone started ringing. Turns out, he didn't have to worry about calling her. She took care of that.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Alexa, I called to tell you we can't go out anytime soon. My sister just went into labour and I need to be there for her, and I have a few other -obligations, if you will- that I need to take care of during my free time, but I'll let you know, kay?"

Adam pondered this. He was wondering what her "obligations" were.

"Yeah, it's all cool." He heard screaming in the background and realized she wasn't kidding about her sister being in labour. It sounded like that shit _hurt_.

"Kay, well I have to go. See you in Glee."

And with that, she hung up.


End file.
